Turn Your Lights Down Low
by PoeticRuby
Summary: A couple's first time is always the most intoxicating. Ron and Hermione stand true to this. Based on the song: "Turn Your Lights Down Low" by Bob Marley and Lauryn Hill


_**[A/N: This is a one-shot/song-fic (a fan-fiction based on a song). The song (as stated in the summary) is based on Bob Marley and Lauryn Hill's song "Turn Your Lights Down Low". Hope you enjoy it! Oh, and the lyrics are provided because it's custom to do that in a song-fic (for those who didn't know).**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Turn Your Lights Down Low **

_**Turn your lights down low, and uphold your window curtain  
Let Jah moon come shining in, into our lives again  
Saying ... it's been a long, long time; get this message for you girl.  
But it seems I was never on time; still I wanna get through to you girl, on time.**_

The lighting inside the splendid bedroom was beautiful; every part of it was illuminated so magnificently that each detail was unmistakable. The door-sized window located in the corner of the room was covered in a tan curtain that reached just above the ground. The walls were covered in a cream backdrop with a series of dark brown and tan flowers woven intricately together. The lamps on either side of the bed stood at three-feet tall with cream coverings and crystal beads that cast rainbow patterns whenever the light hit it. The king-sized bed in the centre of the room exuded an air of majesty and was draped in gold translucent hangings. The sheets were white with gold trim and made of pure silk.

Ron took note of every inch of the room in one visual swoop as he stood by the closed door. But, with one flick of a switch, Hermione turned every single bulb and lamp inside the room off, showering them in darkness. She walked over to the window and pulled the tan curtain aside. As she did so, the moonlight crept in and the beauty that had been lost when the light was dimmed shone once again.

After she had done so, Hermione turned to face Ron who was still standing by the bedroom door. She smiled at him and Ron felt his breath hitch and his heart began to hammer inside his chest. She was dressed in nothing but a dark blue, silk robe that glimmered in the fullness of the moonlight and her smile was radiant as ever.

"Do you like it?" she asked him, with a tilt of her head.

"I love it," he replied, letting out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

How could he not love it? She looked beautiful, no scratch that, stunning in the robe. Ron found it hard to think of anything else but her and the fact that he finally had her all to himself. After years of denial and seriously bad-timing, he finally had her and would be able to show her just how much he cared.

As Ron stepped closer to Hermione, he found himself thinking back on just how much steps it had taken them both to get where they were now. All through their school years they had danced and danced around their feelings. During fourth year he had lost his chance because of sheer stupidity. He had toiled with the idea of asking Hermione to the Yule Ball for weeks and weeks and then had let the question slipped out inconsiderably and far too late. Krum had already beaten him to the punch and he had been miserable long after. Then, sixth year he had gone even further in his idiocy and used another girl to make Hermione jealous, an action that almost caused him to lose her forever. Luckily, they had managed to patch up their friendship and, a year later, had finally expressed their feelings with an unexpected but quite satisfying kiss.

As Ron finally reached Hermione and pulled her close to him, he found himself smiling gratefully. They had finally reached the point in their relationship that allowed him to show her just how much he cared about her. From they had first gotten together, he did everything in his power to get through to Hermione, getting her to understand his feelings and she had done the same. They found themselves bickering less and less and growing closer and closer and, for once, they were both on time.

"I love you, Hermione," he whispered, grazing his lips over hers.

"I love you too, Ron," she replied, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Ron leaned down and kissed her. It was only the second time they had said it to each other but it felt like the first. Earlier that day, he had finally built up the courage to tell her after battling with the idea for at least a week. She had practically coaxed it out of him because she noticed something was wrong and had commanded that he tell her whatever this message was he was holding from her. When he had finally told her, Hermione practically jumped on top of him and blurted out that she loved him, too. It was a perfect moment and, not long after, they found themselves wanting more and more to express that love physically.

_**I wanna give you some love; I wanna give you some good, good lovin'  
O I, O I, O I, I wanna give you some good, good lovin'**_

He wanted to love her, in every way possible. He wanted to hold her, and kiss her and become intimate with her. He had wanted to for a long time, actually, but after they had told each other, 'I love you', the desire grew and, now, he finally had the chance to do it.

On that thought, Ron's kiss grew more intense and he pulled her as close to his body as he could. The robe was so silky and so thin that he could feel every curve of her body that lay beneath it. He slowly slid his hands up and down her back and felt her let out a pleased sigh. He knew she loved when he did that and smiled inwardly. As he continued, Hermione started her own little teasing and slowly pulled his shirt out of his jeans and slipped her hands underneath it. As she traced lines on his sides with one hand, the other rubbed against him and it wasn't long before he found it hard to concentrate on anything.

Ron stopped teasing her and put his hands on her waist and started to guide her backwards towards the bed. She obliged and, a few seconds later, he was climbing on top of her. He pulled away from the lingering kiss and started nibbling at her ear and then moved down to her neck. He felt her squirm beneath him as his lips lightly pinched her skin and his tongue made tiny circles on the right side of her neck. He knew that was an extremely sensitive area and linked his hands with hers, holding them down as he continued to tease her.

He could feel the desire within himself grow more and more as she writhed and moaned at his touch. The mere thought of making her feel this good aroused him and sent him insane. He felt her grip tighten in his hands as he trailed his kisses to her collarbone and then down to her chest, stopping right above the little hint of cleavage that the silk robe allowed. He could tell that the teasing was greatly affecting her.

He stopped kissing her and looked up at her. Her eyes were darkened with longing and a yearning for him and he smiled down at her, letting his love for her show in his eyes.

_**Turn your lights down low, never, never try to resist, oh no  
Let your love come shining in, into our lives again  
Saying ... I love you, I love you, I love you; and I want you to know right now  
(oOoOo) I love you, and I want you to know right now, that I...**_

Hermione loved when Ron smiled at her. It made her stomach do back-flips and made it seem as though everything was right with the world. It was, in fact, how she knew he loved her, long before he even said so. It was the reason she fell for him. From the first time he smiled at her all those years ago to now, she loved him. She looked into his eyes and saw it, too; the love that she wanted nothing more than to have right now was shining brilliantly in his eyes.

She pulled him back down to her and pressed her lips against his. Ron did not resist her touch. His hands started to take a self-guided tour of her body, running a line from her breasts, to her stomach, straight down to her inner thigh. It was then that he slipped his hands underneath her robe and his touch on her bare skin caused her breath to hitch and her back to arch.

She mimicked his actions and slipped her hand underneath his shirt. His skin was so smooth and she loved how it felt beneath her fingertips. Slowly, she unbuttoned the shirt to reveal his body beneath it and he loosened the strap on her robe, causing it to fall open obediently and reveal her naked body. As Ron pulled away from the kiss to look at her, she pulled his shirt off and flung it onto the floor where it lay forgotten for the rest of the night.

The gleam in his eyes as he looked at her sent a chill down her spine and the only thing she could think of was how much she loved him. The way he looked at her, the way he held her, the way he kissed her, she loved it all, and she wanted him to know that.

She sat up a little and ran her hand along Ron's stomach. "I love you, Ron. I love you so much."

Without warning, she turned him over and straddled him. Her robe lay open welcomingly and Ron began to run his hands over her stomach, her breasts, her back and her hips. She stopped him and leaned down. It was her turn to tease him.

She went as though she was going to kiss him but stopped short and kissed his neck. The act caught him off guard and he let out an involuntary, 'OoO', which caused Hermione to smile. She had him right where she wanted him.

Then, she started to move her kisses downwards.

"I," she said as she kissed the centre of his chest.

"Love," she added when she kissed his stomach, just above his navel.

"You," she finished as she planted a final kiss just above his jeans.

Ron sat up, pulling her up as well and kissed her hungrily, pulling away long enough to say, "I love you too."

Hermione licked her lips. "I never thought I could love to hear those words so much," she said.

"Neither did I," he confessed, making small circles on her stomach.

Hermione smiled. "Well in that case," she said, "I want you to know that I love you. I love you. I love you."

Ron grinned at her and said it back just before resuming his kiss. Hermione unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pulling away from the kiss and stepping down from off of him long enough to pull them off along with his boxers. Once she had done so, she stood in front of him and stared seductively into his eyes as she slowly slipped her robe off completely and stepped out of the pool of blue it formed at her ankles.

_**I wanna give you some love; I wanna give you some good, good lovin  
O I, O I, O I, I wanna give you some good, good lovin**_

As she stepped closer to him, the only though that played in her mind was how much she wanted to make love to him and for him to make love to her. That was, after all, why they had retreated to the bedroom in the first place. After finally revealing their feelings, they had silently decided that they were both ready.

Her heart beat anxiously in her chest as she straddled him once again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Ron took hold of her hips and pulled her closer to him. She was not sitting fully on top of him and he, therefore, was not inside her yet. But she wanted him to be. She wanted him to give her that loving she so desperately craved and she wanted to love him right back.

"Are you absolutely ready?" he asked, sensing her want.

She nodded in reply and he wrapped his arms tighter around her, drawing her fully onto his lap. Just as she fixed herself properly, he slipped inside of her and she gripped his shoulders. It was a little unexpected but she loved the feeling nonetheless.

Ron loved how it felt to be inside of her for the first time and slowly began to guide her hips as she moved on top of him. Her body against his and him inside her sent his mind into a whirlwind and in that moment, Hermione and showing her how much he loved her were the only things that mattered.

_**Loving you is like a song I replay every three minutes and thirty-seconds of everyday  
And every chorus is written for us to recite, every beautiful melody of devotion every night  
This potion might, this ocean might carry me, in a wave of emotion to ask you to marry me  
And every word, every second and every third expresses the happiness more clearly than ever heard.**_

Ron lifted Hermione up and laid her on the bed, slipping back inside of her as he did so. He wanted to be in control now. He wanted to be the one to make her squirm and moan. Their bodies moved in motion together and Ron found himself loving the intoxicating feeling it was giving him.

He had never felt this good in his entire life. He never felt this close to someone and never though that a look of pure ecstasy on Hermione's face could make him want to continue to give her what she was begging for. It was strange, but those three little words he loved to hear kept replaying over and over in his mind. God, how he loved to hear them.

"Ron," she moaned, gripping onto his shoulders as the moment grew more and more passionate and his motions sped up. "Please, don't stop."

Obliging without complaint, Ron continued.

"God, I love you so much."

Hermione arched her back and wrapped her legs around Ron, drawing him in even deeper. It was pure bliss and he found himself thinking about how much he would love to experience this kind of feeling and devotion every single night. He would love to hear Hermione moan at his touch; would love to feel her body against his; would love to show her and tell her just how much he loved her every single night.

Their bodies continued to move in motion with each other and their moans matched one another's as well. It was like nothing either of them had ever felt. Being this close was immaculate and exhilarating. As they neared their climax, Ron realized that the moment was indeed right, for more than just making love to Hermione but for sealing that love.

Ron, planting one last kiss on Hermione's lips, collapsed on the side of her and pulled her close to him. He had never dreamed that their first time together would have been that great. He never imagined that it would be the epiphany he needed to compel him to do what he had decided whimsically that he was going to do.

Ron turned Hermione's face towards his and she turned on her side, making it easier to look at him. She smiled and pushed a few strands of his hair that had become plastered to his face in the heat of the moment before kissing his lips lightly.

"That was great," she said.

He smiled, feeling happy. "It was perfect."

She nodded and giggled. "Yes," she agreed, "perfect!"

"Hermione," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "I know I love you, but I never fully realized how much until I had the chance to prove it to you. Being so close to you, now, makes me realize how happy I truly am with you and how much I want to be with for the rest of my life."

_**And when I play 'em, every chord is a poem telling the Lord how grateful I am 'cause I know him  
The harmonies possess, a sensation similar to your caress; if you askin' and I'm telling you it's yes  
Stand in love; take my hand in love, Jah Bless.**_

Hermione blinked a few times and adjusted herself so that she was propped up on her elbow. She wasn't entirely sure but she could swear that Ron had just asked her to marry him. He didn't say the words directly but the last thing he had said and the look in his eyes gave implied it nonetheless. She replayed what he had just told her in his head and found herself smiling gratefully. She knew that one day the question would come up but she had no idea that it would be so soon and that she would feel so elated about it.

As she thought about it, her mind drifted to what they had just done and she remembered every single moment of it. She remembered every touch he gave her, every kiss, every motion they did as he made love to her. But it wasn't just their first time that made her feel so elated. It was simply everything. Every single moment and memory they shared together combined to give her more than enough reason for wanting to be with Ron for the rest of her life. There was absolutely no doubt in her mind that it was the right thing and the one thing she wanted most in this world. Those memories and those moments were a comfort to her, much the way Ron's touch made her feel safe and at ease.

She sighed, smiled and finally said, "Ron, are you asking what I think you're asking?"

Ron propped himself on his elbow and smiled back at her. "Hermione," he said, taking hold of her hand, "I want to be with you for the rest of my life. There is nothing else in this world that I want more than that." He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and asked, "Will you marry me, Hermione?"

Hermione smiled at him and, when his eyes were still closed, kissed him. "Yes, Ron," she said, pulling away from the kiss and looking into his eyes that flew open. "I will marry you."

"Really?" he asked, jumping up and out of the bed excitedly.

Hermione laughed at him and sat up. "If you're asking me, then I'm telling you it's yes."

Ron punched the air in excitement and cut off Hermione giggles with a kiss. He pulled her out of the bed to stand close to him.

"I love you, Hermione," he said, taking her hand in his.

"I love you too, Ron," she replied.

_**I wanna give you some good, good lovin'  
I wanna give you some love; I wanna give you some good, good lovin  
O I, O I, O I, I wanna give you some good, good lovin'**_

It was like a whole new reason to celebrate. Ron picked Hermione up and carried her back towards the bed. He laid her down gently and then climbed on top of her. He wanted to give her that love again; he wanted show her the love he knew he had for her. Before long, he was making love to her again and their night disappeared into moments of pure bliss, happiness and good loving.


End file.
